


pose un lapin

by rrosebudd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosebudd/pseuds/rrosebudd
Summary: I got this from a prompt on tumblr that was like: person A gets stood up and person B dramatically pretends to be their date or something of the like. So, kalosshipping it is.





	pose un lapin

Calem's eyes glazed over the menu for what seemed like the thirtieth time. He didn't bother looking at his watch again, since he had already done so in quick succession over the past hour. 

An hour. An hour, nine minutes and thirty-seven - thirty-eight, thirty-nine… - seconds, to be exact. Six o'clock, he had said. And she still wasn't here. 

The waitress kept drifting back to his table every so often, an apologetic look in her eye. "Are you sure you don't want to order yet?" 

"She'll be here, I know it." He sputtered quickly with more confidence than he really felt. He began to stop believing himself after having to repeat the same sentence over and over again. 

When she had accepted the date, Calem was ecstatic. The girl he had been crushing on for months had said yes to having dinner with him, and he could hardly believe it. And now, he realized, there was nothing to believe. Looking back on the moment, he supposed it was possible that he should've picked up on certain things that occurred during the conversation. The confused expression she gave him when he approached her, as though he needed permission to come near her, and the subtle laugh behind her short "Sure, see you then," were all signs he may have missed when asking out this girl that could have foreshadowed her absence. 

Maybe he was too distracted by her deep brown eyes, or her neat black ponytail in order to focus. Her giggling friends around her were no help either. He had been working up the courage to make the moment happen for so long. And sitting in the restaurant, alone at his table with a menu in his shaking hands, it seemed it was for nothing. 

Other customers in the restaurant had picked up on the fact that something was wrong. An elderly couple kept eyeing him sympathetically, eventually calling over the waitress to ask about the situation, all while pointing at him. The bartender kept glancing over with a look that said he had been through the same thing. 

The most striking, however, was a young girl who sat a few tables away from Calem. She was finishing up a meal by herself, and was constantly staring at the boy she knew had obviously been stood up at this point. Each time he looked at her, she turned away, pretending she didn't notice him at all, hiding her face with her blonde hair. 

Calem's look around the room was interrupted by the waitress as she walked back over to his table, refilling his drink again, the drink on the other side of the table remaining untouched. "You ready to order yet, kid?" 

Calem sighed and looked down. "Sure." He mumbled an order of a small appetizer, feeling as though he had to buy at least something before he left. He picked up his phone and dialed his date's number for the fourth time that night. Voicemail. Again. 

"Hey, it's... It's me again. I know you probably never planned on coming, and, um... And I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry for wasting your time." He grumbled into his phone and hung up, dropping the cell onto the table and holding his head in his hands.

He glanced back up to find the blonde girl staring at him again from her table with an apologetic expression. Her eyes suddenly lit up, creating that imaginary light bulb above her head, and Calem watched as she stood up from her chair abruptly and walked out the door. 

She returned a short moment later, her hair tied up instead of resting on her shoulders, as it had been. The girl proceeded to march right over to Calem's table and sit down across from him. "I am so sorry, babe, traffic was just crazy!" She exclaimed far louder than necessary, as though she were making an announcement to the entire restaurant. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!"

Calem stared at her in awe, his mouth gaping open. Just before he could sputter out a “Why?”, she leaned in close to him. 

“I'm Serena, by the way." She whispered, winking at him. "Whoever stood you up is a dick." Serena grinned, taking the seat across from him.

**Author's Note:**

> i miss writing for this ship asdkashld i might do some more.


End file.
